Joey Puddin'
Joey Puddin' is a former Boy-Band Singer and current Solo Artist inside the dRUNK by dESIGN Comedy Universe. He was a member of Boy-Band Puddin' 'which he lead from 2010 to 2015, when the group was dissolved and he decided to go solo. He was created and is currently played/written by comedian & writer 'Julian Stockdale. Overview Joey Puddin', real name Joseph Tomaszewski, was born in New York City in the late 1980's and has been singing since he was a young boy ever since his mother bought him the cassette single of Bobby Brown's "On Our Own", the theme for Ghostbusters 2, at Sam Goody. When he was in High School he was popular but often ridiculed by peers because of his unflinching and extremely public admiration for popular Boy Bands at the time like N'Sync, Backstreet Boys, 98 Degrees and 5ive. "My whole Life changed the minute I heard '(God Must Have Spent) A Little More Time On You' by N'Sync. WOW. That whole album was killer and constantly on repeat on my Discman Sport, which was waterproof so you could like bathe and run through open fire hydrants in predominantly Hispanic neighborhoods with it and stuff -- When I first looked at N'Sync's debut album cover I thought that they were Eastern European because they had that Eastern European 'look' and that made me cherish the album even more!" -- Joey Puddin', Rolling Stone interview 2015 Joey currently provides most of the R&B hooks in rap songs from COOKIE BEE RECORDS that require it, especially the worldwide hit "I WANNA FUCK U IN THIS CUP" by Tickle Murda, gay rapper NAKED BILLY and MC Turducken. His former Puddin' '''group members '''Chaz Puddin', Ralphie Puddin' and Carlos Puddin'-Patel are constant critics of his solo work and the parties are frequently in Twitter wars with each other. The other members of Puddin' have not seen as much success in terms of solo careers as Joey has, with the exception of Carlos Puddin'-Patel, who currently hosts the up-to-date Weather forecast segments of tabloid tv show Celebrity Lowdown! (and the Weather) '''which airs at 4am on '''CBS. Inside dRUNK by dESIGN Joey Puddin' is featured in multiple web series shorts and music videos, as well as official written canon inside the dRUNK by dESIGN Comedy Universe. There are currently no plans to feature him in his very own series yet, but it hasn't been ruled out for the future. Controversy Joey Puddin' '''has received multiple complaints from critics and music lovers alike because of his occasional use of '''Auto Tune. Puddin' has repeatedly responded to the shit talking by saying: "it's like a Visual Artist that CAN draw very well but would rather create 'abstract' Art instead...or like Charlie Parker knowing how to play the sax very well, but choosing on an 'avant-garde' style instead...then dying. That's what I do kinda but without the dying part..and there aren't any saxophones in my songs. Do you think they got Mexican Coke here at this Ukrainian restaurant?" -- Joey Puddin', Rolling Stone interview (March 2015) Hits Puddin' has released 2 singles from his Starving for Trouble debut album. The first to drop was the song "BACKBOOB [ i want summa that ]". The second song to be released as a single from the LP is "Gonna Dance & Scream & Shot Like the Robots Can" which was originally a main track from his debut EP TECHNOTRONIC, ULTRASONIC.